


Duerme duerme pequeña estrella

by Natsu_Natsu



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Somehow Ren is literally a baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Natsu/pseuds/Natsu_Natsu
Summary: Despertándose a media noche, Ren tiene dificultad para dormir, y de paso, despierta a Nayuta. Este, agotado, busca la manera de que el pequeño vuelva a descansar.
Kudos: 3





	Duerme duerme pequeña estrella

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no debería distraerme escribiendo un oneshot cuando no he terminado el fic en proceso xD pero realmente tenía ganas de algo soft úvù

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, y al mismo tiempo estirándose en la cama, el peliblanco se sentó para despertar mejor. Ya que con los llantos que llegaban a sus oídos, no había mucho más que hacer.

Se levantó y dirigió a la cuna que se encontraba frente a su cama. Allí el pequeño bultito, o mejor dicho, Ren, lloraba por haberse despertado. Nayuta lo miró unos segundos, mientras seguía intentando despertar bien.

Tomó en sus brazos al pequeño, como dándole un abrazo, y comenzó a moverse despacio para intentar calmarlo de a poco. 

—Ya ya, tranquilo, vuelve a dormir —musitaba Nayuta para no alterar a Ren. Con él en sus brazos caminó por toda la habitación, dándole suaves palmaditas en su pequeña espalda y meneándolo un poco. 

Al acercarse a la ventana, se fijó en que se colaba la luz de la luna en el dormitorio, y con una mano, Nayuta abrió la cortina para que pudiese entrar mejor. Miró el cielo, la luna resplandecía especialmente aquella noche, y las estrellas titilaban armoniosamente a su alrededor. 

Acomodando un poco al bebé, hizo que su rostro quedase por encima de su hombro, para que pudiese mirar el espectáculo que Nayuta acababa de ver. 

—Mira allí Ren, la luna quiere saludarte —le dijo el muchacho al menor, haciendo que él mirara hacia arriba. Ren, ya algo calmado, abrió más sus pequeños ojos y miró a lo que Nayuta apuntaba con su dedo. Quedando atónito con aquel brillante objeto que se encontraba en el cielo. El reflejo de la luna se encontró con los ojitos de Ren, y los hizo más llamativos que de costumbre. Nayuta posó su mirada en ellos, pensando en lo lindo que le resultaba. 

—Huh, sí que te ves adorable cuando estás tranquilo —dijo el mayor, y como si el infante pudiese entenderle, comenzó a soltar leves sollozos que terminaron convirtiéndose en un nuevo llanto. 

Nayuta solo se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la situación. 

Sin pensarlo mucho, repitió nuevamente los pasos para calmar a Ren, palmadas en la espalda y continuar caminando. 

Ambos dejaron la habitación con lentitud, paseándose por el pasillo mirando una que otra cosa que había alrededor. Aunque no dieran mucho resultado. Cuando estuvieron frente a la cocina, de inmediato Nayuta pensó en que podía ser hambre lo que mantenía así a Ren. Y a su vez se criticó a si mismo el no haberlo pensado antes. 

Sostuvo al bebé con un brazo mientras se movía para prepararle un poco de leche. Si recordaba bien, la medida eran dos cucharadas de leche en polvo, aunque siempre le agregaba una extra, ya que recordaba en su mente la expresión de Ren cuando quedaba con hambre, seguido del que le lanzase el biberón al rostro. 

Una vez terminado, Nayuta le acercó el biberón a Ren, esperando que lo recibiera, y obviamente que con eso bastase para que durmiera. Aunque lo que sucedió fue todo lo contrario. El pequeño solo aguantó unos segundos tomando leche, y luego la rechazó negando con la cabeza, haciendo imposible que Nayuta lo alimentase. 

Esta vez, el peliblanco suspiró levemente, teniendo menos paciencia que la vez anterior. 

Dejó el biberón a un lado, y salieron de la cocina, dirigiéndose nuevamente al dormitorio. En el pequeño trayecto, el muchacho miró a Ren, quien a su vez, también lo miraba a él. 

—Deberías dormir en vez de quedarte observándome —le dijo, acomodando los mechones que le tapaban los ojos al pequeño— Y dejarme dormir a mi también —terminó, haciéndole cariño en una de sus mejillas. Ren soltó una pequeña risita ante este acto, y atrapó el índice de Nayuta entre sus pequeñas manos. 

Nayuta sonrió levemente, y al ver la expresión del menor, recordó que fue la misma que cuando conoció a Ren. Desde que había sucedido el hecho que lo consideraba raro, como si el destino hubiese echo que se encontraran en ese momento. En la recepción de su departamento fue cuando Nayuta se encontró con el bebé, que desde una pequeña caja, algo más grande que él, lo miraba con curiosidad. Se acercó a este, y pudo apreciar que en el enterito que llevaba puesto, se leía el nombre del menor. A primera instancia el peliblanco no habría aceptado tomar el cuidado del bebé, pero cuando repasó la situación, pensó en sí mismo también. En su caso, con un padre menos ya habían sido difíciles las cosas en su infancia, entonces ¿cómo serían las cosas para este pequeño ser que no tenía a ninguno de los dos? 

Suspiró y movió la cabeza un poco como para despejarse de sus memorias y entró de una vez al dormitorio. Allí, la cortina seguía corrida, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminase levemente el cuarto. Y una vez más, Nayuta caminó hasta ahí con Ren, ahora con otra idea en su mente. 

Acomodó al pequeño entre sus brazos y a la par en que comenzó a moverse, una voz empezaba a cantar. El muchacho no había querido cantarle hasta ahora, sin saber si se debía a que la vergüenza lo seguía o por algún otro motivo. 

La canción que provenía del peliblanco era suave, una canción que tenía como borrador vagando en su mente, y que debido a la situación, la terminó mientras cantaba en el momento. Esta mencionaba el cómo se había encariñado con Ren, y más que nada, eran deseos que esperaba, acompañaran la vida de este ser. 

Entre cada tanto, la letra cesaba, y solo tarareos de parte de Nayuta se podían oír. 

Cuando creyó que el menor estaba dormido, le echó una mirada sin dejar de cantar, y pudo comprobar que efectivamente Ren había caído en su sueño. 

Con sumo cuidado, dejó al pequeño en la cuna, y sin moverlo mucho, lo tapó con la mantita que estaba a un lado. Continuando con el tarareo, Nayuta se acercó una vez más a la ventana, dirigiendo su vista al cielo nocturno. Pensó en lo raro que sería cuando Ren creciese y le hablase, pero al mismo tiempo pensó en que no debería apresurar las cosas, todo iría a su tiempo. 

Al final, él verá que será lo que querrá hacer, pensó Nayuta, afirmándose en la pared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras escribía, pensaba en Ren chiquito con un enterito de oso, o de perrito (como Pon-chan) se me hizo muy adorable la idea uwu


End file.
